


The Way to Eren's Heart is his Stomach

by AB3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: When Eren starts to show off his appetite on his coach's orders, it starts to attract Marco's attention who wants to help it in the worst way possible.Basically Modern AU version of Eren eating a willing Marco.





	The Way to Eren's Heart is his Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens and I'm motivated to write 6 pages worth of a kinky vore story in the middle of the night.

Eren never should have said yes. He should have rejected Marco from the beginning but his classmate had just pressed all the right buttons to make Eren do the impossible. So here he was, stuck in bed with a bloated belly filling his view working on what remained of Marco.

It had started a few days ago when the head coach of Titan High School football team, Mr. Ackerman, had told Eren that as head quarterback and their secret weapon, he needed to try to put on some muscle to be better able to compete against the larger students. Especially after Reiner and Berholdt had transferred to a different school. So he had put Eren on a clean bulking diet, instructing Eren to just pig out on all the healthy food he could. While he tried to follow the coach’s directions as best he could, he did let some unhealthy food sleep since he figured it wouldn’t make too much of difference. 

Eren had tripled his lunch consumption and even asked his friends if they were going to finish everything that they had, becoming a black hole of food as he stuffed himself at every opportunity. The first day he had attracted some stares, but the next day he was attracting a small crowd that gave him all their leftover food to see how much their star player could pack away. Eren just grunted and burped as he worked to down as much food as he could, rubbing his slightly bloated abs as he worked on what might have been his 4th complete meal since he had lost count. He could feel the stares around the cafeteria as he lifted up his shirt to show off how bloated he was to curious onlookers, proud that he had just had devoured several pounds of food, enough to make his shirt bulge out and his pants button have to be loose just to give him some extra room.

It was after the first week of this continual binging with little change in Eren’s body that Marco finally cornered him in a hall. “So you like to eat a lot huh?” Marco asked Eren shyly as he couldn’t help but stare at the protruding mound as Eren faced him. “Yeah I do. It’s fun to pack it away and have a great excuse for it. Just wait, one of these days I’ll go all out and surprise everyone just how much I can eat for them!” Eren said slapping his belly hard as he raised his shirt up to show it off to Marco. It made a audible thud sound like a ripe melon as he slapped then palmed his bloated abs and smirked at Marco trying to sound impressive to the freckled classmate. 

“Well you ever think of eating the ultimate meal? You know something big and full of protein?” Marco asked nervously. “You mean like a huge steak or a roast? God yes I’d love to devour something like that. It sounds so good,” Eren answered. “Well...I meant something more substantial,” Marco confessed. Eren cocked an eyebrow, interested but unsure what he meant. “Well, I meant if you ate me and swallowed me down whole. I’m a good 150 or so pounds! That would be a huge meal right?!” Eren shook his head unsure of what he just heard. “Wait let me get this straight: You want me to eat you. You realize how crazy that sounds right?” 

“Yeah it’s crazy but after seeing you eat, I just want you to swallow me down and end up as a meal. Just think! You’ll get plenty of food to bulk, impress everyone with your appetite, and be the world’s biggest eater! You love a challenge right?” Marco blurted out, trying to convince Eren of the impossible. Eren’s already full stomach let out a growl of hunger and Eren couldn’t help but salivate a bit as he looked over Marco and his fit body. He could never turn down a challenge. Already Eren felt new desire to take over him and his crotch start to tighten. He gripped Marco’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. “Are you sure about that? You realize that’s a one way trip even if I can ever manage something like that right?” Eren asked, though unsure which answer he really wanted from Marco. “Oh I’m sure. I want to make you huge, maybe even with some benefits,” Marco said with a sincere face. Eren looked back and forth a bit worried that there might be witnesses then got very close to Marco and whispered to him in his ear “Alright then pal, you’ll be my meal. Come over to my place alone Friday after school. I’m going to need the weekend to work you off…” To add to his statement to see if Marco would really show, Eren burped into his ear before turning and leaving. 

Though he didn’t leave immediately, he first made a beeline to the bathroom to visit a stall. His cock was already throbbing at Marco’s suggestion and he really needed to take care of it before he got back to class. So while his head was full of images of himself hugely bloated full of Marco, he came in the stall as silently as he could, biting his lip as he let his imagination take over. He climaxed harder than he had in a long time, having to take a moment to recover before he could clean himself up and get back to class.

The rest of the week was relatively normal, with Eren and Marco only exchanging glances, though Eren made some overtages to Marco to see if he meant what he said. He licked his lips as he passed by or snuck up behind Marco and groped his ass and joked “Just checking out the merchandise” before joining his friends again. 

Finally Friday came and just when Eren thought that Marco had thought better of his proposition, Marco showed up at his front door arriving with a stack of pizzas, sodas, and a container that ended up containing a family sized turkey filled with stuffing along with him. “Well I thought you could use a bit more to go along with me, make this all a meal to remember.” Eren looked over the spread as Marco came in and prepared everything. “Hey I’m not even sure I really can eat you, this might be a little ambitious!” Eren cautioned. “Oh I know, I figured you can have this first and at the very least I can have a personal show of the challenge results. Just in case you fail.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he felt anger rise in him. “I won’t fail. You are going in my stomach like you wanted and I’m going to eat all of this and you’ll be swimming in it. That’s a fact,” Eren said in an ice chilling stare. 

Eren decided to get down to business and quickly removed his clothing, save his boxer briefs and sat down at the table and brought a pizza to him and started to eat. “Well I might as well make room now right? Give you a show before you end up inside? You could do the same or wait until it’s time to go down,” Eren said between bites. Eren ate steadily through the pizzas and turkey, using the sodas to wash it down. If he was honest, Eren would have admitted that even the pizzas or the turkey on their own was more than he had ever really eaten in one sitting before (though heavily leaning on the turkey being that way than the pizzas thanks to his binging at school) but he ate on. He sat at the table in his underwear, feeling his belly swell out with each swallow, each bite and chew done with a purpose. To motivate himself and Marco, he rotated his chair out toward Marco, so he could eat facing him. It gave him a chance to look at Marco with every bite to continue to help him continue through the large meal and give both him and Marco a way out of the upcoming challenge without a loss in pride. 

But that interruption never came as Eren finished the last of the food with a grunt, pushing the empty turkey tray full of bones away from him. He rubbed his bloated pot belly, burping a bit and wincing as he rubbed the sides of the food baby mound. He was definitely doubting his next task and Marco’s concerned look on his face definitely echoed his doubt but Marco had a look of concern that showed he was concerned about Eren’s wellbeing but worried he wouldn’t be able to continue with his desire. 

Eren let out a tremendous belch and slapped his belly again. “Don’t worry, I meant what I said. I don’t pass on challenges. You’re ending up in here,” he said slapping his belly again. He grunted as he got up and stretched, making his belly jut out and show how much he looked like a competitive eater that had just won a contest. He was already tired and cranky but he had a meal to have and wasn’t going to let that happen. “Well? You just going to stand there or are you going to follow me to the bedroom? I sure as hell don’t want to eat you here.” Eren said going over and slapping Marco’s back to motivate him. Marco yelped a little and got up to go to the bedroom. Eren despite being so full, couldn’t let an opportunity go by and with smirk, he slapped Marco’s ass as they both entered the bedroom. 

Already Eren was tenting his boxer briefs, his erection being forced to go down a pant leg as he was getting excited for his next challenge and ability to dominate someone so completely with their permission. Eren look annoyed as Marco looked around blankly. “So? You going to strip or not? I’m not eating you with clothes on. You made this harder already with this,” he said rubbing the sides of his belly. With a grunt and crawling on all fours, Eren crawled into bed with his belly hanging heavily until he turned around and laid on his back. Nervous and excited, Marco quickly shucked his clothes and leaped into bed next to Eren. “Ooof! Easy there! Try not to be so excited when you’re inside alright? You got to think of the vessel’s well being! I’m fragile!” Eren joked. “Alright, no turning back now, you had your chance. Now you’re food,” Eren said as much to himself as he did to Marco. 

Then Eren opened his mouth and pulled Marco’s head toward his mouth and in a flash, Marco’s world was dark. Eren’s eyes bugged out for a moment, both surprised he had gotten his mouth around his head and he was actually doing it. He focused hard and swallowed and had a moment of relief when he felt Marco’s head start to slide down his throat. Eren’s determination built up and he grabbed what he could of Marco as he laid down and swallowed. His mouth and throat were on fire as they struggled to send the freckled teen into his stomach. Swallow after swallow and relief and pain followed Eren as he worked his way down and onto Marco’s shoulders. Gulp after gulp Marco was sent down, and Eren’s already bloated stomach was sent out bulging out and higher, trying to compensate for what Eren was stuffing into it. As he was swallowing and pulling Marco into him, he felt Marco’s body start to tilt and noticed his gut was jutting out and forcing Marco to a higher incline, which only helped him on swallowing. With the assistance of gravity after what seemed like hours but had only been a few minutes, Eren finally sent the last of Marco down to his stomach as his feet passed his lips and were sent down his throat. 

He watched as his stomach jutted out enormously to contain all 150 pounds of Marco along with the food he had already crammed into it. It groaned audibly and he watched as he could both feel and see Marco squirm around and get comfortable in his new home. He turned green for a moment, thinking he would lose some part of his precious meal. His stomach jumped as it tried to force something out but instead all that came out was a huge belch that would have been worthy of their Titan school mascot. “Ugh…Marco I hope you’re happy, I got you down...somehow.” 

Eren’s cock twitched as the sight of his body and his fullness equaled what he had imagined while he had been in the bathroom stall. “God Marco, you really know how to turn a man on,” he half chastised as he let his hands slip under his beach ball sized belly and to his aching manhood. He pulled it out of his underwear and stroked it, helping it grow and stiffen. It only grew worse when it grew hard against the underside of his moving gut. He moaned loudly, as he stroked his length, sight unseen under his new bulk. But he felt the tip of penis rub against is belly and his hand rub up against the underside of it. It didn’t take long for Eren to come messily over himself in bed with a guttural groan that would have woken the dead. He braced himself a bit as he gripped the sheets and let the orgasm overtake his body, making his belly shudder on its own thanks to its mass giving it a delayed reaction in movement. He was already starting to feel hard again. 

Once his climax was over, he laid there in sense of fullness and bliss wanting to enjoy the moment. But he had to see. His need to see himself like this was a compulsion. With a grunt, Eren shimmed himself towards the edge of the bed, his belly sticking out like a globe as he looked like a stranded bloated tick trying to navigate. Already sweating bullets and his hair sticking to his forehead, he reached the side of the bed and with a mixture of a grunt and groan, he got to his feet and waddled to the bathroom.

He tried to adjust himself a bit and put his already stiffening member back in his boxer briefs but he was still sullied from the mess of his orgasm earlier. He shuffled, tired and full, to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to rest his belly on the cold counter, but then he’d miss seeing his beach ball sized belly in its full glory. He stroked his belly from his chest to the underswell. Before he went further, he went and washed his hands of his filth and then grabbed a dirty sock and tried to clean off what he could under his belly though was having to try to see in the mirror where he was doing. 

Eren regarded himself in the mirror, his muscular body in stark contrast to the rest of his bloated middle. He couldn’t help but touch himself as he had to admit he loved the sight he saw. He was huge all over, muscular and strong, with a impossible appetite, with someone swimming around in his gut. He checked himself out from the front and from the side, though it was the side view that really got him. He could see his muscular butt flexing, straining to keep him upright along with the top of his thighs and his back trying to keep him upright with the bloated belly trying to pull him forward. He could see his muscular toned chest gave way to his massive bloat, though the sides of his belly still showing that his was truly a stuffed belly as he could still see the top of his ribs, then bloated middle down to the v-lines that led to his impressive crotch that was already ready for another road as it was pulling his underwear that was sitting under his belly swell, away from his body, tufts of pubic hair being exposed. 

Eren caressed his chest, and fingered his nipple in the mirror, already going weak in the knees at the sensations going through him, then rubbed what he could of his body and even slapping his own ass to see in the mirror. “Congrats Marco, you really helped me get in shape. Round. URRRPPPP.” Even his hoarse voice at his own joke made his cock twitch again in wanting. 

With that last comment, he left the bathroom satisfied and happy for his challenge, though he knew the hard part of this meal was coming soon as he would have to start to digest Marco. He waddled slowly back to bed and got under the covers and jacked off one more time before he then let himself pass out thanks to the massive food coma left by Marco with his bloated belly filling his vision as sleep overtook him. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he came too, but it definitely wasn’t enough. One look down confirmed that as he looked down at himself and could see that he was still massively bloated. While digestion had happened while he slept, he looked down and his belly was still massive, looking like he was overdue pregnant if he had had that ability instead of the ability to swallow someone whole. It churned noisily with blorts and glorps signalling it was hard at work. He got out of bed, morning wood still calling with want. “Hold your horses! I’ll get to you in a bit!” He yelled at his own cock. “Geez Marco, you really know how to make a man horny as hell. What were they feeding you?” he said to his belly, though knowing he wouldn’t get a response. He felt a gas bubble come up and he let out a wet belch and figured that must have been Marco’s response. 

Eren waddled back to the bathroom to use the facilities and check himself out in the mirror. His bloat had definitely gone down but he was still abnormally large. He rubbed it again in the mirror and tested it. He lifted it up and let it drop, causing himself to hiccup and made his hand instinctively go to his mouth to cover it. He prodded it a couple times and even flexed his arms to see if there were any changes. He smirked a bit when he thought he noticed that his arms were slightly bigger. His eyes grew even wider when he thought it seemed to be that his manhood had grown slightly as well. “Well holy hell Marco! Not only do you make me horny as hell, you leave some parting gifts! If I had known, I would have devoured you ages ago!” he said slapping his belly in thanks. 

Still in his underwear, Eren waddled out into the living room and laid back on the couch. He let his legs hang over the side as he laid back. He rubbed his oversized belly with his right hand and propped himself up a bit with his left. It gurgled and blorted under his hand and he winced as he felt it cramp and churn. “Though you couldn’t go easily and quietly could you. Got to give me indigestion the entire time. Just for that I should have some of your friends….Maybe some of mine too,” he said to no one save himself and the remnants of Marco churning away inside him. He let his hands drift back down to his upsized manhood and gave it a quick tug, spending almost no effort until he moaned out loud in practically a scream as he came again. 

It was then that there was a shout and loud banging at the door. “Jaegar is that you!? I swear I heard you. Put your dick away and answer the door we have an emergency!” Eren rolled his eyes and despite his best judgement, did put his dick back in his underwear. He grunted as he got up to his feet. He knew that voice anywhere. It was his horse faced rival, Jean at the door. “Urrrpppp …*hic*....yeah yeah I’m coming.” 

Before Eren even opened the door, Jean was yelling at him. “Eren, it’s Jean and Connie, we have an emergency. It looks like Marco is missing, he never came home last night!” Eren licked his lips and opened the door revealing his nearly naked bloated state. “Oh hey fellas, come on in. Don’t mind me, I just overate is all. You see, Marco really knows how to take care of a man. Why don’t I show you what happened to him…” he said pulling them gently inside and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based on a belly chat idea between dumdum and I and then they made it worse with art and I HAD TO DO SOMETHING.


End file.
